Atracción y obsesión
by Fuyuka713
Summary: Shiori Kitano busca respuestas y una venganza, pero se encontrará no solo con un asesino, también con una situación que nunca imaginó. Oneshot.


Battle Royale no me pertenece, es del fantástico Koushun Takami, yo solo creo escenarios para sus personajes.

* * *

_Este fanfic se ambienta en la segunda película de Battle Royale, es necesario verla para entender el contexto. Kitano Shiori es la narradora.  
_

* * *

Encontré un piano en la triste y rústica guarida de ese grupo de terroristas que no hacían más que producirme irritación, confusión, odio… Era buena tocando el piano, me liberaba un poco del dolor que me mantenía existiendo, así que comencé a tocar mientras recordaba a mi padre…

La gente probablemente tiene más miedo a ser olvidada que a estar muerta, el hecho de que existimos aquí y ahora, cada uno de nosotros tenemos la necesidad de contarlo a alguien.

Dejé de tocar y escuché unos aplausos secos tras de mí, ahí estaba Nanahara Shuya, parado en la puerta y mirándome fijamente con esa mirada dura y penetrante que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté desafiante.

-Entenderte, ¿por qué eres la única que parece verdaderamente interesada en mi muerte?

No pude contestar nada, solo mirarlo con odio por varios segundos. Él me hacía sentir tan confundida, ya no sabía si él era en verdad el equivocado, si su muerte realmente aliviaría el dolor que sentía, si dejarlo vivir era un error…

-Mátame- dijo y me dio su arma-, solo dime la razón, ¿a ti que te hice?

La furia que desató en mi esa pregunta fue más de la que podía soportar y le arrebaté el arma que me ofrecía. Apunté directamente hacia su corazón, pero no pude disparar. ¿Por qué? Sabía bien que lo odiaba y la razón para hacerlo, pero mi mano no oprimía el gatillo, así que baje el arma ante su mirada seria y furiosa también.

Corrí hacia él y lo golpee con fuerza en la cara, intentando con ese puñetazo liberar la ira que sentía, pero mi golpe no fue tan certero como hubiera querido. Él me empujó a la pared como la primera vez que le había apuntado con el arma de los militares y volvió a invadirme su mirada, oscura e iracunda.

Intente empujarlo, pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía, y al tener su rostro tan cercano al mío arremetí contra él y lo besé. Pareció sorprenderse e intentó separarse, pero lo detuve sin entender por qué. Caímos al suelo, mientras seguíamos besándonos, de manera fría, compartíamos unos besos tan brutales como golpes.

Sus manos se dirigieron pronto a mi pantalón y las mías al suyo también, nos mirábamos a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él era un asesino, él había matado a mi padre, ahora aunque hubiera podido era evidente que ya no quería apartarse de mí.

Pronto nuestra ropa quedó lejos de nosotros y él comenzó a abrir mis piernas, que no opusieron resistencia, ¿qué sentido tenía ya? Después de todo había sido yo quien lo había besado primero… Sentí un dolor nunca antes experimentado cuando penetró en mí por primera vez. Él era mi primera vez, el asesino, continuó penetrando en mi mientras jadeábamos, gemíamos y nos veíamos a los ojos sin parpadear. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos veía?

Sus manos ahora recorrían mi cuerpo, eran cálidas y suaves, a pesar de haber estado peleando, a pesar de las condiciones en las que vivía, sus manos aun conservaban suavidad y calidez. La excitación que sentía en ese momento solo se comparaba con el odio anterior, un odio que poco a poco iba cambiando de rumbo. Mientras lo sentía de esa manera, dentro de mí, aspirando su aliento cansado, me di cuenta que ya no podía matarlo, pero aun no podía perdonarlo.

Cuando se apartó de mí y me miró, bajé la cabeza. No había nada que decir. Me vestí rápidamente y lo dejé ahí, sin decir una palabra. Nada había cambiado; no éramos amigos y nunca íbamos a serlo. No sabía ya de qué lado me encontraba ahora, pero aun había preguntas sin respuesta… ¿Por qué mi padre había dibujado a esa chica? ¿Cómo era ella?

Víspera de navidad, ahora que me encontraba sola, podía percibir mejor los sonidos, la tristeza y decrepitud que el lugar transmitía, la desolación y desesperanza. Nanahara estaba por transmitir un mensaje, una explicación, quizá la razón de por qué actuaba de esa manera, aunque en realidad a nadie en el mundo le importara mucho lo que tenía que decir.

Sin embargo, fue ese discurso, esas palabras las que aclararon muchas dudas y la situación en la que estaba. Cuando cayó el misil sabía que ya no podía huir, ya no lo podía dejar. Él había matado a mi padre, era verdad, pero también intentaba salvarnos. Después de la muerte de muchos compañeros más, suyos, míos, y de sentir que la situación lo superaba, decidió quedarse únicamente con los miembros de Wild Seven mientras los estudiantes y los niños huían, pero yo no lo dejaría, no sin respuestas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que no me iba con los demás.

-Me quedaré aquí y veré todo lo que pase- fue mi única respuesta.

Los militares llegaron por decenas, pero no me retracté de mi decisión; no permitiría que mataran a Nanahara Shuya antes de que respondiera mis preguntas. Takuma regresó a apoyar a Nanahara, pero eran demasiados. A pesar de luchar incansablemente, no podíamos detenerlos y pronto me hirieron. Caí del rústico fuerte en el que nos ocultábamos para atacar.

Nanahara fue inmediatamente tras de mí y a pesar de que también estaba herido, intentó protegerme y me llevó adentro de un pequeño refugio, pero era inútil, sangraba demasiado como para salvarme.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!- me dijo mientras me recostaba en su regazo.

-Contéstame algo…- musité.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La chica del dibujo, Nakagawa Noriko, ¿qué clase de chica era ella?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Kitano Shiori- murmuré más débilmente-, hija del maestro que asesinaste.

-Noriko era siempre optimista acerca del futuro, siempre sonreía- contestó.

Sonreír… Hacía tanto que me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Nunca había podido sonreírle, siempre lo trataba tan mal, ¿por qué? Solo podía sentir desprecio por él, irritación, mi venganza no tenía sentido, pero tal vez… Ahora entendía todo; papá veía en ella a la hija que no tenía, ella era lo que yo nunca había sido, y que ahora nunca podría ser…

-Yo… Lo siento- dije con mi último aliento derramando una lágrima-, yo… jamás lo llamé… papá.

Así dejé este mundo, en medio de disparos, fuego, armas. En los brazos de la persona que más había odiado, pero que también me había hecho ver su realidad, ahora, conociendo la verdad, podía descansar en paz.

* * *

_Pues, cuando vi la película me pareció que había cierta tensión sexual entre Shuya y Shiori. Espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos._

**Fuyuka**


End file.
